


You're Gonna miss me When I'm Gone

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, Friendship, Hate, Love, Lust, Pain, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: you are a motorcycle riding, leather loving bad ass hunter. You were raised by your God father Bobby Singer, have an on going crush with on tall dark and handsome angel, and a certain Dean Winchester. The problem is you have a feeling that both Winchesters, Castiel and your uncle Bobby, take you for granted.  Will they figure that out before it's to late?





	1. A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that summary sucked. sorry. lol

You pulled your ( fav color) Harley up infront of the house and side glanced at the 67 Chevy Impala sitting in your God fathers drive way, the hood up and a very tight ass sticking out from underneath it. 

"Problem with the jalopy?" you teased. 

"She didn't mean that baby." Deans voice purred as he pulled himself out, and shut the hood. You rolled your eyes. 

"You know Dean, You should really see someone about this unnatural attraction you have for your car." you say as you slip off your bike. He wiped his hands off on an old rag and tossed it into the back seat. 

"You're one to talk, At least I don't pull my car into my hotel room with me." he says leaning up against the Impala. 

"I do that, so it doesn't get stolen. Course not like someone would actually want to steal that thing." you say sarcastically as you roll your eyes. 

"Hey, baby here could take your ten speed there, any day. Just name the time and place." he challenged. 

"Yeah right, and then something happens to your precious baby, and I'd never hear the end of it. No thanks." you tell him. 

"What ever. So what you been up to? ( nick name)?" He asks watching you. You pull your leather jacket off and lay it across the tank of your bike. Your shirt is a gray ( rock band) and shows off almost all of your cleavage. Dean raises an interested eye brow at you and shifts uncomfortably. 

"Hunting, course you wouldn't know nothing about that now would you?" you tease. He stands up straight and meets you toe to toe. A small tingle goes down your spine, and you have to hold in a moan. 

"God, y/n.. You like to torture me don't you?" he says softly as he wraps his hands around your waist. 

"Why, Mr Winchester. I have no idea what you are talking about, I had no idea you were even here." you say. 

"You know, um Sam and Bobby are on a supply run, maybe you and I could...." he let i words drift, and his head nodded toward the house. "Why would I want to do that?" you ask slyly. Dean pulls you to him. "Because, you like me. You know it. I know it. Hell even Bobby knows it." he purrs. "So what if I do?" you ask. Dean pressed his lips to yours, you could smell a hint of motor oil mixed with his cologne. You pulled away from the warmth of his lips and he nipped at your neck. "Dean... Oh God..." You muttered. Your eyes flashed opened and you steadied your breath. "Shit. y/n." you muttered. You glanced at the clock. 2:45 am. You growled. It wasn't the first time you had that dream, and it probably wouldn't be the last. You thought about going back to sleep but instead climbed out of the bed and padded across the motel floor, past your bike. You stepped into the bathroom and splashed water on your face. You glanced up into the mirror and froze. For a split second there was a face in the reflection behind you, then it was gone. You spun only to find no one there. You shook it off, you had to have been seeing things. Your phone Rang causing you to jump. Quickly you went to retrieve it. "Hello?" you asked as your eyes darted around the room. "Y/n? Hey it's Garth. You busy?" he asked. "Garth, no.. uh what's up?" you asked. "Bobby said you were outside of Houston. I'm over here in Louisiana, Could use a little back up." he said. "Sure, what do you have over there?" you ask "That's the thing, not really sure yet." he tells you. "Ok well text me the address, I'll head out at first day light." you tell him. "That'd be great, thanks." he says. He disconnects and you instinctively reach for your EMF in your bag. Your phone beeps, but you ignore it as you do a quick sweep of the room. When it comes up clean, you sigh. "Just jitters." you tell your self. You glance at Garth's directions and then decide to get some more sleep. But first you slipped your gun under your pillow. No sense in taking chances you think before you close your eyes.


	2. The reunion

You pulled your bike up in front of the small dinner, and sat there a moment before actually sliding off. Two men in dirty overalls looked you up and down as you passed. You smiled "In your dreams douche bags" you think as you head inside. 

A small bell dings as you open the door, and a few scattered heads turn to look at you. You glance around the room, your dark glasses hiding the tired redness of your eyes. Someone waves at you and you give a nod as you make your way to his booth. Garth stands as you approach and you smile at him. 

"Hey Garth. Long time no see." you say as he pulls you into a hug. 

"Yeah it's been to long (nick name)" he says finally letting you go. 

You sit and he sits across from you, as a waitress comes to your table. 

"What can I get you?" she asks. 

"Um, What ever he's having. And Coffee." you say. She gives a nod and walks off. 

"Cool glasses." Garth says. You smirk, 

"They do their job." you tell him. "So what do you have Garthy?" 

"Ok, Well, Two twelve year old girls went total Carrie and sliced up both their families." he tells you. 

"Wow. so a couple of girls go all PMS and take it out on mama and Daddy, Now a days that doesn't necessarily mean... Well our line of work. " you say as the Waitress brings you your coffee. 

"I get that, but They killed them with their bare hands. No weapon in sight." he says. after she left. You look at him confused. 

"Your sure about that?" you ask

"Yeah, they even admitted to it." he tells you pushing a few papers toward you. You slip off your glasses to take a better look. 

"Wow, you look like you haven't slept in month's" Garth tells you. 

"Don't sugar coat it Garth." you grown. 

"Sorry, Just... How have you been? Really y/n?" he asks

"I'm fine Garth. Seriously." you tell him. Your eyes skim the papers in front of you. 

"So a 82 lb 12 yr old killed her 230 lb 43 yr old father?" you ask in disbelief. 

"That's what they say." Garth says. The waitress sets a plate of short stacks, three eggs over easy, with a side of bacon and sausage links in front of you. You look up at Garth who has the same plate in front of him. 

"When did you get a tape worm?" you tease. 

"Breakfst is the most important meal of the day." he says taking a big bite of pancakes. 

"Ok, So. These two girls, who get good grades in school. Semi popular, no troubled home lives.. Just decide to get together and off their parents?" you say. He nods. 

"Shape shifter?" you suggest

"I Checked. No go, neither is possesion, or anything else I can think of. I even searched the houses for hex bags, Zip." he said taking another bite. 

"Ok, um. So were pretty much at square one." you say. 

"Yeah," he agreed

"Have you talked to the girls yet?" you asked. Garth swallowed hard then sipped his orange juice. 

"I talked to one, Sara. She said that The last thing she remembered was watching tv, and then her mother told her it was time for bed. She said she got this sudden sense of anger over come her, one she had never felt before. And then she let loose." He tells you. 

"What does that mean? Let loose?" you ask. Taking a bite of your food. He shrugged

"I don't know. She stopped talking after that," he said. 

"How about this other girl, Jessica?" you ask

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her. But Her report says the same thing, and both happened at exactly 9pm." he tells you. You raise an eyebrow. 

"Honestly I am stumped here Garth, we may need some extra hands." you admit. 

"Beat you to that. " he said pointing out the window. You looked and your heart stopped as you saw baby pulling into the parking lot. You watched as Sam's longs legs stepped out of the car, He glanced over the top of the car and your eyes followed. Dean stepped out of the car, and your heart skipped a beat. 

"You ok?" Garth asked. You glanced at him. 

"Yeah I'm fine." you say. Quickly you stood up and headed out to meet them. Garth tossed money on the table and followed. 

"Sam, Dean." you say greeting them. The two stopped in their tracks and a smile spread across their faces. 

"Y/n!" Sam said picking you up in a bear hug and spinning you around. You laughed happily as he set you down and hugged you close. He pulled away and you looked at Dean. 

"Hey y/n." Dean said sweetly. 

"Hey your self. See your still driving this old rust bucket." You tease. Dean glanced at his car, and then you. 

"You always were jealous of Baby." he tells you. 

"hmph. what ever." you say with a roll of your eyes. 

"How you been ( nick name)?" he asked smiling at you

"I'm good, it's been... God for ever." you say trying not to tear up. 

"Yeah, to long." he said pulling you into a gentle hug. 

You inhaled his intoxicating cologne as his strong arms held you. You had to keep from whimpering when he he let go. He looked down and locked eyes with you, smiling. 

"How's pops?" you asked finally. 

"Bobby's good. Said to tell you to get your ass home once in a while." Dean said 

"Yeah I know. I need to.. Just life happens you know." you say with a sigh. He smiles that killer smile. 

"Yeah, I get it." he replied. 

"So what do we have?" Sam asked breaking the moment. You couldn't help but stare at Dean as Garth went into Detail. 

"This is gonna be the best of times, and the worst of times." you tell your self.


	3. When no ones there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what happened. I went back to this story today, and for somereason I had several saved drafts that I hadn't saved and then it posted it as chapter 9? As you can see I fixed it, and I deleted the 7 drafts it saved. But if it happens again ( which I hope it doesn't) I will try to fix the issue asap. Thanks.

You sat in your motel room going over the papers when there was a knock. You pushed the files away and went to open the door. 

"Hey, any luck?" Sam asked. 

"No, I'm giving myself a headache looking at this shit." you say letting him in. 

"Me too. Dean and Garth are over at the police station. I got an address for Jessica Langs Aunt, Melissa Lang. Thought maybe you'd like to take a ride over there with me." He offered. 

"Sure." you say. You fished your keys out of your pocket and tossed them at him. 

"You want me to drive your bike?" he asked a little startled. 

"Unless you'd rather be my bitch." you teased. 

"I'll drive." he said turning and heading out the door. Truth was you didn't let to many people drive you Harley, but this headache you had was getting worse and you were afraid you'd have a spell, as the Dr called it. 

The first one happened about two month and a half ago. You were sitting in a local police station waiting to see the sheriff.. you had been nursing what you assumed was a migraine for days, when all of a sudden it was as if someone flipped a switch and lights out. You woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. Dr's ran every test they could take you for, but came up with nothing. Then a two weeks earlier the same thing happened again, a splitting headache followed by you coming to on the motel room floor. You had estimated you had been out a good hour. You didn't mention it to your God father, or the guys. They'd just go into a tizzy, Bugged the hell out of you until you went back to South Dakota and pretty much became Bobby's prisoner. So you did your best to try not to OD on Tylenol and hopped for the best. 

You wrapped your arms tightly around Sam as he pulled your bike out onto the main street. It was nice being able to sit back and actually look at the scenery for once, the wind whipping through your hair. Sam headed out of town, toward Melissa Langs country home. As he turned down a dirt road you Suddenly felt a wave of nausea and began rapidly tapping on his back. Confused Sam pulled the bike to the side, and you almost jumped off. Sam watched concerned as you darted toward an oak tree. You leaned against it as the feel slowly left, in haling deeply. Sam made his way toward you. 

"Hey,, you ok?" he asked. You noded and forced a smile. 

"Probably just that damn breakfast Garth and I had." you said 

"You sure, Cause we don't have to do this right now." he tells you. 

"No I'm fine now, honest." you said heading back toward the bike You glanced up at an old barn across the street, and froze. There was someone standing there watching you. You thought for a moment that it was the same face you had imagined in Texas. 

" you ok?" Sam asked.

"Look," you said Sam glanced.

"What?" he asked

You stared at the barn But Sam was right, no one was there. Just your eyes playing tricks on you. 

"Never mind I thought that dead tree was a person. Guess I better get my eyes checked huh." you said brushing it of. 

"You sure your ok?" Sam asked. 

"yep, right as rain." you tell him. He looked at you a moment.

"We going or what?" you ask. 

"yeah." he replied you waited for him to start the bike then climbed onto the back and held on.

A couple of hours later Sam pulled your bike back into the parking lot between Garth's truck and the Impala. 

"Thank's for the ride handsome." you teased 

"Thanks for letting me drive, she handles nice." he tells you. 

"He handles nice." you say with a wink. He smiles showing his dimples. 

"Want to go see what they found out?" Sam asked heading, to his room. 

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit, try to get rid of this damn headache. Can you all fill me in later?" you ask

"Are you sure your ok?" he asks. 

"Yeah, just tired." you say. You head inside your room before he can ask alot of questions. 

Sam, Dean, and Garth

"She's sick?" Dean asked Sam

"I don't know, she just said she had a head ache wanted to lay down for a while." Sam replied. Garth gave a funny look. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"It's probably nothing." He said. 

"Out with it." Dean ordered. 

"Ok, a while back y/n was hunting with this mutural friend of ours. Troy Gimes. He said she was acting odd." Garth said. 

"Odd how?" Dean asked

"Well I wasn't there, but he said they were tracking what they thought was a demon, but nothing came of it. He said during that time she started talking to her self alot, full out conversations with someone he couldn't see. When he asked her about it, she'd blow him off. Make some kind of wise crack, and then change the subject. He said she kind of went into this weird depression, and then it was as if, she well...." He let his words drift. 

"What?" they asked in unison. 

"Well like I said, I wasn't there, but he claims that she started doubting everything she was doing. Second guessing herself. Made a few rookie mistakes even. Then he said she told him she had to go, that he didn't need her help anymore and no matter what he said she wouldn't listen. She jumped on her bike and was gone." He told them

"Did you tell Bobby?" Dean growled. Garth got wide eyed. 

"No, I didn't want to worry him with information that was second hand you know." He explained. Dean turned and headed for the door. 

"Dean wait." Sam said. 

"What Sam we need to make sure she's ok." Dean said

"I know, but if you go in there acting all demanding, she won't tell you anything. You know how she is. Let's just keep a close eye on her." Sam said. Dean squinted angrily at his brother but he knew he was right. 

"Fine. We'll just play it cool for now." he agreed. But deep down he had a feeling that was the worst thing they could do.


	4. Lights out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any misspellings, my freaking autocorrect seems to have a mind of its own that wants to make me look dumb I try to catch them all but sometimes I ca t thanks for your understanding

You felt a chill and then the room began to spin. Your first thought was to call one of the guys for help, but then your second thought took over. 

"You really think they'd want to just drop everything a d come to your rescue again? " the voice echoed in your mind 

"I need help" you told your self 

"Fine call them, but you know what will happen. Dean will get all pissy talking about how they don't have time for this. Sam will practically beg you to death to go back to Bobbys. AND Garth is going to be all up in your space. " The voice tells you. You stumble toward the sink and drop your phone on the way. 

Your head felt as if it was going g to explode and your mouth was as dry as cotton. You ripped at the plastic covering the cup and attempted to fill it with water. 

"You know they don't really need your help. Your just gonna be in the way anyway. "The voice said. 

"I'm good at what I do."YOU argued. 

"Are you? I mean look at all the mistakes you made in Utah. Your looking your touch." The voice insisted. 

Your head Spun and you dropped your cup in the sink. You looked up in the mirror and saw the man again. This time he looked sad, as if he lost something. 

"I'm you only real friend. You know that." He said. 

"I don't know you. " you mumbled. He smiled

"Yes you do. Come home to me. They don't care not really. Wouldn't even miss you " he said. You turned to face him but he was gone. The room swayed. AND you took a step. Then it was dark. 

An hr later. 

Dean knocked on your door. When you didn't answer Sam tried calling your cell he shook his head worried. Dean pounded louder and called your name. "Shit" he muttered he took a small tool set from his pocket and in seconds had your door u locked. The three stepped inside. 

"Y/n?" Garth said. It took but a second for their eyes to lock onto your lifeless body. Dean reached you first. 

He turned you over and checked for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped him when he found it. 

"Y/n.. " he said shaking you gently. Your eyes flashed open. 

"What happened" you sputtered as he helped you sit up. Sam and Garth looked down at you concerned.

"You tell us. " Dean said. You slowly stood along with Dean.

"I'm fine. You insisted 

"Really? Then why did we just in here to find you out cold?" Dean growled. "What's going on?" 

"Not like you really care." You grumbled u see your breath.

"What the he'll is that supposed to mean" Dean asked as he and the others watched you sit on the foot of the bed and place your hand in your head. 

"Nothing I'm fine. Did you guys figure anything out?"You ask.

"(Y/nn) maybe you should go to a dr." Garth suggested. 

"I said I'm fine damn it "you snapped. The three of them looked at you as if you had lost your mind. 

"Yn what's going on? " Sam asked you were about to tell him to mind his own business when dean's cell rang. 

"Agent price." He answered sounding annoyed. He listened for a moment then replied. 

"On my way." He hung up. "Another killing, maybe you and Garth should stay here." 

"No let's do this."You said standing and heading out. They hesitated before following


End file.
